


Secrets & Lies

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Imagines, WWE - Freeform, demon king, imagine, moonlightreigns, this is crap, werewolf!seth, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: Summary: Bálor finds out your very much alive and Seth vows to protect you, while Bálor vows to do anything to get you back.WARNINGS: territorial shit, this is trash tbh.A/n: this was meant to post this on Wednesday but oh well. Kind of got inspo from those blue contact lenses that Seth wore. This is just trash tbh. Anyways if you want to be tagged in any fics just message me.





	Secrets & Lies

 

* * *

Seth gripped Bálor’s shoulder hard, his claws digging into Bálor’s skin.

“Leave her alone.” Seth growled, making Bálor chuckle darkly.

Bálor turned around to face the alpha, making Seth’s claws dig deeper into his skin, not that Bálor cared.

Bálor smirked, grabbing Seth’s wrist and yanking it out, and bending it back until he heard a snap, Bálor let go of Seth’s wrist, grabbing Seth’s throat.

“Listen, you fleabag mutt, she’s mine, not yours mine, so why don’t you do me a favor and get out of my way.” Bálor growled, tightening his grip on Seth’s neck.

“Was yours, and as long as I’m alive and breathing, you’ll never have her Bálor.” Seth shouted.

Bálor smirked at Seth, lifting Seth up by his neck, and throwing him, making Seth hit a tree.

Seth let out a growl, crunching up leaves and sticks in his hand, Seth lifted his head, his eyes glowing blue.

“She’s mine.” Bálor growled, walking closer to him.

Before Seth could get up, he heard a familiar voice saying his name.

Seth quickly got up, pinning Bálor to the tree, catching Bálor by surprise.

“If I ever see you again, I won’t hesitate to rip you into pieces.” Seth threatened, giving Bálor the death glare.  Growling at him, Bálor let out a dark chuckle.

“I’d like to see you try. I’ll get her back, she’ll be my queen again.” Balor snarled, pushing Seth off of him. Bálor gave Seth a smirk before he slowly disappeared…

“Seth.” You yelled, shining the flashlight all over the place. You pulled gulping as you walked further into the woods.

You knew you were meant, but you were getting bored and you were kind of scared being all alone at the campsite. Maybe you shouldn’t

“Seth.” You yelled again, stopping in your tracks as you heard the sound of footsteps behind you, you gulped, your heart thudding against your chest, as the sound got closer. You quickly turned around to see a dark figure.

“S-Seth.” You stammered, closing your eyes tightly, as the figure came closer.

You let out a loud scream, as you felt a hand on your shoulder

“Sh, hey, it’s just me.” Seth cooed, making you open your eyes.

“Thank god.” You gasped out, wrapping your arms around his waist, laying your head against his chest.

“I thought I told you to stay at the campsite.” Seth sighed, rubbing his hand up and down your back.

“I know, it’s just I got bored, and well it’s scary being alone there, also I missed you.” You spoke.

“What am I going to do with you?” Seth joked.

“Stargaze with me?” you asked, smiling up at him, as he smiled down at you.

Seth let out a chuckle, placing a kiss on your forehead.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s go stargazing.” Seth spoke.

You let out a giggle as Seth picked you up bridal style, making you let out a giggle.

Unbeknownst to you or Seth, you didn’t notice that something was watching you and Seth in the shadows and that something was Bálor…


End file.
